Sous la pluie de Forks
by Poupi63
Summary: Journaliste au New York Times, Bella s'apprête à passer des vacances à Forks, sa ville natale. Mais elles deviendront inoubliables suite aux retrouvailles avec Edward, enfin Docteur Edward.
1. Prologue

**Désolé, je reposte ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec le fonctionnement du site .. Mais c'est bon, j'ai enfin compris ! ^^**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis toute nouvelle sur Fanfiction. Après quelques années de lecture, je me lance ... J'espère que cette fiction Bella/Edward vous plaira.**

* * *

Attente.

Annonce micro.

Encore de l'attente.

Une autre annonce pour l'embarcation dans l'avion.

Me voilà, prête à embarquer dans l'avion qui allait me ramener à Forks, ma ville natale. Cela faisait maintenant un an que je n'y étais pas retourné : obligations professionnelles (enfin c'était l'excuse que je donnais à mon père Charlie, remarié depuis un an également à Sue Clearwather).

En effet, Charlie, après avoir passé presque 20 ans de sa vie à attendre que ma mère revienne, s'était laissé amadouer par Sue, cette charmante amérindienne de la Push. Et oui, à l'âge de 22 ans et une grossesse surprise, ma mère Renée n'avait plus supporté ni la pluie qui tombait à longueur de journée, ni mon père, surement trop aimant. Elle m'avait donc embarqué, malgré la colère et le désespoir de mon père vers Phoenix, là où elle avait rencontré Phil, joueur (presque) professionnel de Baseball.

Me voilà, Bella, 25 ans, journaliste au New York Times, m'apprêtant à vivre les vacances qui allaient changer ma vie, à jamais …

* * *

Et voilà ...

**Laissez moi des petites reviews, histoire de savoir comment je me débrouille.**


	2. Retour au bercail

**(Re)Bonjour, me voici avec le premier chapitre de cette fiction. **

Je tenais à déjà remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews** Lilya77** et** Rose01** : c'est un premier coup de pouce plutôt encourageant !

Je vous laisse ton donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon rythme de publication, mais je peux déjà vous dire que je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus d'un mois entre chaque. ;)

Et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au bercail **

**BELLA PDV**

Après près de six heures de vol, me voici enfin arrivée à Seattle. Je pars à la recherche de mes deux valises, mais je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à avoir eu envie de revenir dans ce coin du pays, et je ne mets donc pas moins d'une demi-heure avant de trouver mes bagages au milieu de la foule.

Et après les valises, je me retrouve à la recherche de mon père, LE sheriff de Forks, bourgade de l'état de Washington. Mais SURPRISE, c'est mon amour de belle-mère que j'aperçois au loin.

-** SUE !** m'écriais-je

- **Bella, ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué**. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-** Toi aussi ! Mais dis-moi, pas que je ne veuille pas te voir, mais ce n'était pas Papa qui devait venir me chercher ?**

-** Et bien si, mais ton sheriff de père a été appelé de toute urgence pour combattre le crime.**

- **Ah ?!** dis-je sceptique

- **Oui, le fils Newton a encore fait des siennes sur la route et ton père n'a pas pu déléguer cette affaire digne des Experts .**.

Nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire tout en rejoignant la voiture.

Après les trois heures de route séparant Seattle de Forks, et de nombreuses fous-rires et discussions avec Sue, nous voici enfin arrivées à la maison.

-** Bella !**

Ah, ça c'était Charlie, je reconnaitrais entre mille cette voix, un peu bourrue mais qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je partis donc en courant tout en faisant extrêmement attention (ah oui, je suis aussi d'une maladresse incroyable qui m'a valu de nombreux passages aux Urgences ...) vers Charlie afin de le serrer dans mes bras, et après quelques minutes de retrouvailles, me voici donc enfin dans ma chambre d'adolescente à contempler le plafond et à me demander comment j'allais occuper ces deux mois d'été dans la ville la plus pluvieuse de l'état.

* * *

Deux jours après mon arrivée, et la réception de ma voiture, une Austin Mini de 1986, je décide donc de partir retrouver une de mes meilleures amies, Alice Cullen, petite brune pétillante, au caractère bien trempé, sœur d'Emmet et Edward et fille du couple si amoureux que forment Carlisle et Esmée.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve sur le chemin qui amène à la belle villa blanche des Cullen. Malgré le fait que j'ai passé un grand nombre de jours dans cette maison durant les périodes où j'étais chez Charlie, je n'en reste pas moins émerveillée par cette maison.

Une fois sortie de ma petite voiture, je me dirige vers la porte, et seulement quelques secondes après avoir sonné, c'est une Esmée toujours aussi belle qui m'accueille avec ce sourire si chaleureux dont elle seule a le secret. Je ne peux donc m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

- **Bella, mais que fais-tu ici, Charlie nous a dit que tu n'arriverais que la semaine prochaine ?!** dit-elle en m'embrassant les deux joues et en me serrant contre elle.

- **Esmée, quel plaisir de te revoir !** dis-je, quelque peu émue de la retrouver.

Alors quelle me faisait entrer dans la villa, je lui répondis :

-** Tu connais Charlie, tout ce qu'on lui dit rentre par une oreille et sort par l'autre. Je devais en effet arriver la semaine prochaine, mais mon si gentil patron m'a accordé une semaine de plus, je l'ai dit à Charlie, mais il a dû oublier.** Lui dis-je en souriant.

-** Ah je comprend mieux ! Va dans le salon, Carlisle doit y être, je vais chercher Alice, ça lui fera une belle surprise !**

Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon, composé de canapés blancs avec une immense télé et un grand tapis blanc également, sans oublier le piano, enfin, _son_ piano ... Je sortis de mes rêveries grâce à la voix mélodieuse de Carlisle.

- **Tiens donc, si je m'attendais à te voir, ma plus fidèle patiente !**

- **Bonjour à toi aussi Carlisle !** Lui répondis-je en rigolant

- **Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?**

- **Bien, merci ! Et t.. ?**

Mais j'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une petite bombe brune me percuta de plein fouet, me faisant presque tomber.

-** BELLAAAAAAAAA ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins une semaine ! Ton vol s'est bien passé ?**

- **Alice ! Une question à la fois !** La réprimanda Esmée

- **Oui mon Alice, je vais bien, j'ai avancé mon vol et j'ai voulu te faire la surprise ! D'ailleurs, passe moi mon sac, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !**

- **Tiens Bella, viiiiite ma surprise !**

Je sortis alors l'enveloppe destinée à Alice.

- **Oh mon Dieu Bella, mais comment as-tu pu avoir des places, et aussi bien placées ?!**

- **Et bien, je m'entends plutôt bien avec la journaliste mode du New York Times, étant donné que j'y travaille, et je lui avais gardé ses enfants un soir alors elle m'en devait une. Et elle a besoin d'une passionnée de mode pour la Fashion Week et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !**

- **Merci, merci, merci. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir !** Me remercia-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras pour un calin.** JAAAAAAAAAAAAASPER, viens voir, j'ai des places pour la Fashion Week ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui là ?!**

Le grand et beau blond arriva alors, calme comme à son habitude, en me souriant, tout de même quelque peu surpris de me voir.

-** Bonjour Bella ! Alice tu aurais plutôt dû me dire que Bella était là au lieu de hurler seulement pour me montrer ces places !** Dit-il dans un calme olympien, bien loin de celui de sa petite-amie, qui sautillait encore plus qu'à son habitude.

- **Mais enfin Jasper, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Des places pour la Fashion Week !**

-** Ce dont je me rends compte, c'est que tu vas être encore plus surexcitée !** Dis-il en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

-** Je vois que rien n'a changé en un an.** Murmurais-je à Esmée et Carlisle

Ils me répondirent par un hochement de tête, et un regard compatissant envers Jasper. Je ne pu n'empêcher de leur sourire en retour.

- **Alors Bella, que comptes-tu faire de ces deux mois à Forks ? En espérant pour toi que le soleil se montrera un peu.** Me demanda Carlisle, alors que nous étions réunis autour la petite table en verre du salon.

-** Et bien, je pensais me reposer, cela va faire un an que je n'ai pas pris de vacances, c'est aussi pour cela, que mon chef m'a généreusement donné deux mois cet été. Mais je veux aussi profiter de Charlie et Sue.**

En effet, cette année passée loin d'eux, bien que cela soit volontaire de ma part, avait été dur, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mais l'angoisse de_ le_ revoir ou de_ le_ croiser avec une autre avait été trop forte, et j'avais préféré m'éloigner quelques temps de Forks, essayant d'oublier_ ses_ beaux yeux verts. C'est Alice qui me ramena à la réalité.

- **Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ?!** Me dit-elle avec cette moue dont elle seule avait le secret

- **Mais non enfin mon Alice, à ton avis, pourquoi je suis là, hein ? Je ne compte pas passer ces deux mois enfermée dans la maison, surtout que Charlie et Sue travaillent !** La rassurais-je

-** Mon Dieu, j'espère, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Ce n'est pas suffisant de t'avoir seulement toutes les semaines au téléphone ! En plus Rose et Emmett seront aussi ici pendant les vacances.**

En effet le couple que formait Rose et Emmett pouvait aussi se permettre d'être avec nous pendant ces deux mois, ils étaient tous les deux professeurs. Rosalie, enseignant pour les maternelles et Emmett, le sport au pour les lycéens.

-** Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je serai là ! À condition que tu me laisses dormir le matin et que tu ne m'emmènes pas tous les jours en virée shopping.**

-** Mais enfin Bella, ça fait un an que l'on ne s'est pas vu, tu ne dois plus rien avoir à te mettre !**

- **Je te rassure, tout va bien dans mon dressing, laisse le un peu tranquille !**

- **Mouais, tu vas certainement pas échapper longtemps à ces sorties …**

Je ne préférais pas répondre, c'était peine perdue avec Alice de toute manière.

- **Bella ? Mais que fais-tu là ?**

Ah, visiblement, Docteur Edward Cullen avait été de garde cette nuit et nous l'avions réveillé de sa sieste ... Moi qui pensais ne pas avoir à le croiser tout de suite ... Ces deux mois vont être longs !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je sais il n'est pas très long, mais je n'avais pas envie de commencer par un gros pavé. C'est mieux de commencer en douceur ... ^^

Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! ;)

**Poupi63**


	3. Le revoir

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Me voici avec le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **joannie28**, **mariesophie**, **romeila**,** twilight0507**, **lamue12**,** lyry **et** emma** pour vos reviews, ça encourage vraiment à continuer !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le revoir**

**Bella PDV**

-** Bella ? Mais que fais-tu là ?**

Cet Edward tout endormi me faisait encore plus craquer. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse berner ! FOCUS Bella, ce mec est un coureur de jupons ! Et les faits étaient là ! Au lycée, il n'avait pas eu moins d'une dizaine de copines et rien qu'en Terminale ! Et elles se vantaient toutes d'être passées dans son lit !

- **Salut**, dis-je en rougissant.** J'ai avancé mon vol d'une semaine et j'ai voulu faire une surprise à Alice …**

Il s'approcha alors de moi et un courant électrique me traversa au moment où ses douces lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma joue. Je me reculais alors précipitamment, et espérant échapper à cette attirance que me provoquait cet homme.

- **C'est un plaisir de te revoir Bella**, me dit-il quelque peu étonné aussi d'avoir ressenti cette électricité entre nous.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours connu les Cullen. Lorsque je revenais pour les vacances à Forks chez Charlie, et que celui-ci devait aller au travail, c'est Esmée qui me gardait, c'est comme cela qu'Alice est devenue ma meilleure amie. Leurs voisins n'étaient autres que les Hale, cette famille de grands blonds aux allures de mannequins. Kate et Garrett, les parents étaient des personnes que j'adorai aussi ! Ainsi Rose et Jasper sont devenus de bons amis, Rosalie ayant notre âge et Jasper, 3 ans de plus, tout comme Edward. Emmett ayant seulement un an de plus que son cadet. Nous formions tous les six, un incroyable groupe d'amis lors de notre enfance. Mais à l'adolescence, Edward est devenu ce garçon arrogant et sûr de lui, et à l'époque où Jasper et Alice se sont mis ensemble, lui préférait changer de copines tous les mois. Cela n'a pourtant pas empêché mon amour pour lui d'accroître de jour en jour, et les fois où Alice me racontait les dernières histoires de son frère, c'était un déchirement pour moi. Alice avait toujours su que j'étais attiré par son frère, et elle avait essayé un grande nombre de fois de me faire prouver qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi, malgré le fait qu'elle adorait son frère, Emmett et lui si protecteurs envers leur petite sœur.

À mon arrivée à Columbia, j'ai rencontré James, beau parleur, grand blond qui faisait craqué toutes les filles. Le fait que je ne m'intéresse pas à lui a dû le titiller et trois jours après la rentrée, il est venu me voir, m'invitant à dîner. C'est comme cela qu'est né une grande histoire d'amitié.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_-_**_ Tu es très belle ce soir Bella. _**_M__e dit James d'un ton mielleux._

_- **Bon écoute M. James Jem'ycroisgrave, tu ne m'intéresses pas, je ne suis pas une de ces pimbêches qui te suivent partout où tu vas comme des petits chiens, alors tu vas arrêter de jouer au loveur avec moi et si j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous c'est juste pour me changer les idées !**_

_- **Wow, du calme ! C'est juste que tu es vraiment jolie, et d'habitude ça marche avec les autres ...** dit-il tout piteux._

_C'est alors que la serveuse arriva, une grande rousse, avec des formes dignes d'une mannequin._

_- **Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir en entrée ?** dit-elle le regard bloqué dans celui de James ..._

_Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, j'avais trouvé en James et un bon ami et j'avais bien compris que Victoria l'intéressait. D'ailleurs en repartant, ils échangèrent leurs numéros._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

* * *

Et maintenant ils étaient sur le point de se marier et Vic' attendait leur premier enfant dont je serais la marraine.

Et moi j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais jamais rien de sérieux, avec Jared, Paul et Lucas. Mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient réussi à me faire oublier Edward ...

D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

- **Bella, tu es avec nous ? **me dit-il en passant sa main devant mon visage.

_Oui, mon beau, je suis quand tu veux avec toi .._ Mon Dieu je recommençais à divaguer à son sujet !

- **Oui, oui, je suis là.**

Heureusement Carlisle me sauva :

-** Bella, tu restes manger avec nous ?**

-** Ouiiiiiiiiiii, ouiiiiiiiiii. **La petite surexcitée le retour ...

Adieu Sauveur Carlisle, moi qui pensait que tu allais m'enlever des griffes du beau Edward ! Je vais devoir passer encore quelques heures en sa compagnie ...

Le repas se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Charlie, Sue, Kate et Garrett nous avaient rejoint ainsi que Emmett et Rose. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, prenait un malin plaisir à m'embêter, mais c'était sans compter sur ma meilleure amie, Rose, qui elle s'amusait de le disputer telle sa mère et de la voir bouder tel un enfant.

-** Alors Bella, ton travail au New York Times te plaît ?** Edward s'évertuai depuis le début du repas à me poser tout un tas de questions sur mon travail, ma vie à New York. **Alice m'a dit que tu travaillais dans le département culturel.**

-** Oui oui, c'est super.** Je ne voulais pas retomber dans le panneau, et puis depuis quand il s'intéressait à moi. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il m'ignorait et paraissait tout à fait indifférent vis à vis de moi.

- **Et toi alors Edward, ton nouveau poste à l'hôpital de Forks te plaît ? **le questionna Charlie

- **Oui, c'est vraiment chouette de travailler ici, auprès de ma famille.**

- **Et Tanya se plaît ici, vous allez peut-être devoir vous chercher une maison, non ?**

Hop hop hop, on rembobine, c'est quoi cette histoire et c'est qui elle, c'est Tamy ou Tana ?

- **Hum, je ne sais pas, Tanya est plutôt citadine, je ne sais pas si cela lui plairait.** Répondit-il gêné.

- **D'ailleurs, elle arrive quand ?** dit Esmée, visiblement pas pressé que cette Tanya arrive.

- **Pas avant deux semaines finalement, un shoot la retient à Miami.**

- **Ooooooh, quel dommage.** dit Alice, absolument pas sincère et en me faisant un .. clin d'oeil ?

Le repas fini enfin, et le sujet "Tanya" n'avait été révoqué.

* * *

Une sortie au SPA était prévu pour demain avec Alice et Rose et je comptais bien me renseigner sur cette Tanya et quelle place elle vait dans le vie d'Edward. J'avais visiblement manqué énormément de choses durant toutes ces années ...

Nous étions sur le point de partir avec Charlie et Sue.

Edward s'approcha et me souffla à l'oreille :

- **Tu m'avais manqué Bella**. Et il partit vers sa chambre sans se retourner.

J'étais complètement abasourdie et je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et repartîmes.

À notre retour, Sue monta directement se coucher et nous restâmes à discuter avec mon père.

Avant de partir se coucher, il me dit :

- **Tu sais Bella, toutes ces années sans toi ont vraiment été dures et je suis vraiment heureux que tu passes tout ce temps, ici, avec ton vieux père.** Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard et je m'en voulu d'avoir été si absente.

-** Pour moi aussi Papa. J'aime.** lui dis-je au bord des larmes.

- **Moi aussi ma puce, énormément. Bonne nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit Papa** lui répondis-je alors qu'il me faisait un câlin qui me réconforta.

Cette nuit, quand je suis enfin monté me coucher, mon esprit divagua, vers Charlie, mon absence, et bien sûr vers ces beaux yeux verts, mais dont visiblement je n'étais plus la seule à en profiter.

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Même si on en sait pas beaucoup plus ..

Et oui, James fait parti de cette fiction, mais je ne voulais pas le faire passer pour un méchant. Cela va être une fiction tout en douceur et je ne voulais parler de viol ou agression ..

Dites moi ce que vous en pensait avec une petite review ;)

Poupi63


	4. Petites confidences entre amies

Bonjour à toutes ! Et Bonne Année au fait, on me l'a souhaité dans une review et je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas souhaité ! ^^

Je suis de retour avec les aventures de Bella pour un troisième chapitre toujours tout en douceur ... Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur le couple Tanya / Edward ...

Merci (en retard) à **lilllou** et** sab** dont je n'avais pas vu les reviews pour le premier chapitre et à** twilight0507**,** lili6213**, **vinnouche **et** Little-Library ** pour le dernier chapitre.

J'espère avoir plus de reviews pour ce chapitre ... ;)

Merci aussi pour tous les ajouts en favoris et aux nouveaux "followers" ! ;)

**Note 1 **: J'allais oublier ! Les personnages de m'appartient pas, mais sont bien à la talentueuse **Stephenie Meyer** ! (Pour ce chapitre et pour les précédents, j'avais oublier ce point ...)

**Note 2** : Je voulais savoir pour les personnes qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, si vous aviez bien été informées du précédent chapitre, car j'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un beug ... Alors dites moi ;)

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Petites confidences entre amies**

BIIIIIIP BIIIIIP BIIIIP

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Il n'est que 9h00, qui est le malade qui m'appelle à cette heure-là ?

- **Allo !** Dis-je peu aimable

- **Bellaaaaaaaa ? Mais t'es où enfin ?**

-** Là, tout de suite, au lit Alice ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles à cette heure pas possible ? Il n'est que 9 heures !**

- **Mais enfin, on va au SPA aujourd'hui !**

- **Mais Alice, il n'est que 9 heures ! On a toute la journée pour y aller !**

-** Non non mademoiselle, cet après-midi, on va faire du shopping alors bouge !**

Avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre, elle avait déjà raccroché ... Je me levais donc, n'ayant plus trop le choix, et allais sous la douche. Ma douche fini, je partis m'habiller, un gros pull en laine beige avec un jean tout simple et mes petites bottines marrons et filais manger. C'est à 9h30 pétantes que Princesse Alice arriva, accompagnée d'une Rosalie qui n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir du mal à se lever si tôt. Il y en a qui ont de la chance …

- **Bonjour Bella.** Dirent-elles en prenant dans leur bras l'une après l'autre

- **Salut**, grommelais-je.

- **Oh Bella ne fais pas la tête, on va passer une super journée !**

- **Parle pour toi ! Me réveiller à 9h, non mais ça va pas ! On est en vacances !**

**- Oui et bah justement, étant donné que Mademoiselle Bella SWAN ici présente n'est JAMAIS en vacances et par conséquent ne vient jamais nous voir, il faut en profiter le maximum !**

Je me sentais encore coupable vis à vis de mes amis et de ma famille de les délaisser comme cela, j'allais essayer d'y remédier à l'avenir.

- **D'accord mon Alice, allons-y, de toute façon je suis réveillée maintenant !** dis-je tout de même.

* * *

Me voilà donc coincer à même pas 10 heures du matin à l'arrière de la Porsche d'Alice en train de hurler les paroles de _Wrecking Ball_ avec mes amies. Nous chantions toutes les trois très faux, mais on s'en moquait, on passait un agréable moment et je me rendais compte que cela me manquait à New-York. Cela avait même fait sourire un grand père à un feu rouge lorsque nous nous étions arrêtées à côté de lui.

Arrivées au SPA, trois jeunes femmes nous accueillirent et nous conduisent dans une salle plus intimiste avec trois tables de massage les unes à côté des autres. C'était tout simplement sublime, les murs étaient blanc cassé avec quelques drapés beige, quelques bougies étaient allumées par ci par là et une lumière tamisée rendaient le tout incroyable et chaleureux. Nous échangeâmes un regard émerveillé avec Rose tandis qu'Alice trépignait d'impatience à côté de nous.

-** Mesdemoiselles, veuillez vous installer comme vous le souhaitaient sur chacune des tables.**

Alice se mit au milieu, _bien évidement_, elle allait encore blablater pendant des heures.

- **Vous savez les filles, ça me faisait vraiment plaisir d'être avec vous pendant ces deux mois et même si vous m'avez réveillé un peu tôt ce matin, je pense que je vais passer une excellente journée**, dis-je un peu nostalgique.

- **À nous aussi, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir que tu sois enfin avec nous**, me répondit Rose avec un sourire franc.

À ma grande surprise, Alice ne parla pas tant que ça et nous pûmes profiter pleinement des soins que ces charmantes jeunes femmes nous faisaient.

* * *

Nous allâmes ensuite dans le Jacuzzi, histoire de nous détendre encore plus avec ces fantastiques massages. C'est alors que je commençai à interroger les filles sur cette_ Tanya_ dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence jusqu'à hier encore.

-** Je voulais savoir les filles les filles, c'est vraiment du sérieux Edward avec cette Tanya ?** dis-je l'air de rien.

Elles me sourirent toutes les deux et Alice me répondit :

- **Je ne pense pas, enfin je n'espère pas, c'est une vraie garce cette fille, excuse moi de l'expression. Elle utilise Edward, avec ses longues jambes et ses seins siliconés, elle l'aveugle complètement !**

- **En même temps, ils sont tellement gros, c'est pas étonnant qu'Edward ne puissent plus rien voir**, renchérit Rose, ce qui nous fit exploser de rire !

- **Mais tu sais Bella, je crois que mon frère est plus avec elle par pitié et par solitude**, me dit Alice plus sérieusement.

- **Ah bon ?** Elle m'avait encore plus intéressé avec cette remarque.

-** Oui, elle l'a harcelé pendant des mois avant qu'il ne se décide. Et cela ne fait que peu de temps qu'ils sont ensemble. Pas plus d'un an ! Il était encore en fac de médecine quand tout cela à commencer. À ce que je sais, ils se sont rencontrés à une sorte de soirée étudiante et elle n'a plus lâché Edward depuis ... Elle le harcelait tous les jours, et avait réussi par des connaissances à se procurer le numéro d'Edward. Au bout de quelques mois il a fini par céder, il était alors devenu médecin. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle ! Elle l'utilise simplement pour son argent !**

-** Ils sont tout de même fiancés, répondis-je à Alice**, presque les larmes aux yeux.

- **Bella n'a pas tort, c'est étrange de la part d'Edward de se faire autant avoir ...**, renchérit Rose,** il est quand même assez intelligent pour voir ça !**

-** Certes, mais vous savez les filles, Edward se sent énormément seul, même s'il a beaucoup d'amis, il n'a toujours eu que des relations sans lendemain et son côté arrogant au possible n'arrange rien. Il ne supporte pas d'être seul. Et en ce qui concerne les fiançailles, Tanya lui a quelque peu mis le couteau sous la gorge ...**

- **Comment ça ?** Elle avait attisé ma curiosité.

- **C'est une longue histoire, mais en gros, il y a des années, Maman lui a donné la bague de notre grand-mère qui revenait à Edward si jamais il devait se marier, et cet imbécile l'avait caché dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Malheureusement, Tanya l'a trouvé et a pris ça comme une demande qu'il n'osait pas faire. Alors en rentrant le soir, elle l'attendait avec un dîner aux chandelles et quand il a vu l'écrin sur la table, il a tout de suite compris. Il a essayé de faire comprendre à Tanya que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, mais rien n'y a fait ... Il a pensé à la quitter, mais elle lui a dit qu'elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer. Alors maintenant, ils sont fiancés, sans habiter ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'Edward a déménagé, il pense quand faisant cela, elle va le lasser, car elle ne viendra jamais habiter à Forks, et qu'elle le quittera d'elle même !**

Dans un élan d'espoir je dis à Alice, un peu plus heureuse maintenant de savoir qu'il n'était pas attaché à cette pouffe !

-** Et la bague, Esmée n'a rien dit ?**

-** Ooooooh si, elle était furieuse, elle ne supporte pas Tanya, les seules fois où elle l'a vu, Tanya ne faisait que critiquer, elle disait qu'habiter à Forks relevait de l'impossible, et qu'un weekend s'était largement suffisant. Elle a essayé d'éloigner mes parents d'Edward, elle ne voulait jamais qu'ils viennent en weekend à Forks. Edward n'a pas cédé et venait alors tout seul, puis il a demandé un poste à l'hôpital de Forks, et étant l fils de Carlisle, on lui a tout de suite accordé, il faut dire aussi que c'est un excellent médecin ! **

J'avais de plus en plus d'espoir, malgré mes réticences à l'idée de revoir Edward, la nuit dernière m'avait permis de réfléchir à tout cela, et je m'étais rendu compte quand voyant Edward, j'étais devenue encore plus amoureuse de lui qu'au premier jour ...

- **Et pour en revenir à_ la_ bague, pour notre plus grand bonheur, elle n'allait pas Tanya. Edward a alors trouvé une parade et a dit qu'il devait la faire agrandir, cela lui a permis de récupérer la bague et d'ainsi la garder précieusement ... Esmée est ravie, elle connait mon frère et sait exactement quelle fille serait parfaite pour lui**, dit-elle en me regardant étrangement.

Tout cela me faisait énormément espérer, et j'adorerais tellement être à la place de cette _garce_ de Tanya !

* * *

Nous finîmes par sortir du SPA et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commercial de Port Angeles, à seulement un quart d'heure de voiture. Elles me firent essayer un nombre incalculable de robes, _extrêmement utiles à Forks ..._ , de pantalons, de tee-shirts et j'en passe.

Tous ces achats faits, nous rentrâmes à la Villa, mais en montant les marches du perron et pour une raison inexplicable, je réussi à tomber, et m'étaler de tout mon long sur les marches. J'entendis Alice et Rose hurler derrière moi.

- **Esmééééééééée, vite, viens**, entendis-je Alice crier.

J'essayais de me relever, mais Rose m'en empêcha.

- **Reste calme Bella, tu saignes !** me dit-elle affolée, ce qui m'effraya encore plus !

- **Bella, mon Dieu ! Alice va redémarrer ta voiture, on l'emmène à l'hopital, ton père et ton frère y sont ! **dit Esmée, essayant de calmer tout le monde.

Après seulement cinq minutes de route, à la place des dix habituelles, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. J'étais encore un peu sonnée, mais j'arrivais quand même à espérer que ce soit Carlisle qui me prendrait en charge.

Malheureusement, personne ne dût entendre ma supplique et j'entendis cette voix si mélodieuse m'appeler et ces si beaux yeux verts plein de panique me regarder.

- **Bella, mais que lui est-il arrivé ?**

Ce fût la dernière chose que j'entendis après, ce fût le trou noir ... _Ma phobie du sang avait encore frappé !_

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents (ça se joue à quelques mots je sais ^^), on en sait un peu plus sur cette garce de Tanya et les sentiments qu'Edward éprouve à son égard. Et bien sûr on retrouve la maladresse légendaire de Bella. Que va-t-il se passe à son réveil ?_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous allez me laisser plein de reviews pour me le dire ! ;)_

_Je m'excuse aussi par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire !_

_Bonne journée et à bientôt !_

**Poupi63**


End file.
